XSlave Of LoveX
by xcardmistressx
Summary: Mikan Sakura, sold into slavery. Natsume Hyuuga, king of the fire kingdom, and just bought a few slaves. What happens when an arrogant king meets a stubborn slave girl! Well you’ll just have to read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hey eveyone!!! this is C.M!

this is my new story and i hope you like it!~ please R&R thank you

~.~.~.~

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

summary:

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

The Alice revolution

A time within the world where normal humans gave birth to childrens with a unique gift. Some are extravagant and powerful, while others might be insignificant and undetectable. The world have given these powerful beings a name. They call them.

Alice.

Although some people belittle them inspite of their superiority, they can't help but admire them, because while the earth was in it worst, these Alices save it with their magnificent powers. And that is why they are the most worship till this day.

Five sections now rule this green plant. First was the Fire kingdom or also know as the most Dangerous land , it was a powerful land where almost everything was rich in stock where you could find the most riches or powerful Alices wielders lived. This was the largest of the five and was the most go to place when people wanted to see amazing sights. Second to that would be the somatic land, where the people are mostly psychic ad controlling. But they are known for it wide variety of animals and lovely climate control. The next one was the Technical area where you could find Alices who can create mysterious objects. They love making mysterious objects and selling them to other countries to make a lovely profit. Greedy as they sound they are actually a very endorsed kingdom, where their moto is "have money or get out" or well for some of them. Fourth on the list is the is the Latent plains. They popular for all the ESP Alice within that area. And the last kingdom is the smallest, yet the finest of them all. The special ability kingdom. Everyone here is unique in their own way and they are very acceptance to others! And that is where our story takes place.

* * *

"Oji-chan!" a little girl shouted, running over toward an older man in a gray kimono. "look look!" she continued,jumping up and down, laughing and giggling as her sunny blond hair swayed with the wind. "that's a lovely flower Kimika" the old man smiled coughing before patting the young-ling on the head. "come now we need to hurry before it gets dark" he said as the sunset bounced off his bald head. "ok" Kimika pouted as I laughed silently.

The two families members walked off as the sides of my lips lifted, reminiscing on how I use to be like that.

"Mikan?" I heard a familiar voice called out as I quickly spun around. My two pigtails following my movement like ribbons. "what are you doing out here so late?" My eyes twinkled as I saw the one person I came out here to see.

"why you of course!" I darted toward the man before running into the open door "and your pastries too" I smiled walkinginto the shop.

The man sighed shaking his head "you never change do you?" he asked.

Shaking my head I eyed the goodies within the horrid, glass box of doom; my poor cakeies.

My name is Mikan Sakura, 17 years old to be exact in 2 months. Which I guess would make me still 16, hehe. I live my life as a slave so besides that , I guess I'm just your average normal girl, standing tall…or short at 5'5, thin and a full head of shiny coffee locks, tied into two pigtails, but oh wait!? should I say **normal **Alice girl? Now some of you might be wondering 'Why the heck is she in poverty if she has an alice? And that the narration said all alices had money!?' well to put it simply ..she lied…or somewhat. You see my Alice is the Nullification alice! And I was born into poverty, so their wasn't really anyway to get money since my alice was so useless. My mother left when I was young and my father before I was born. I lived with my grandpa for about until I was 10, before he sold me off to slavery.

But wait! don't get the wrong idea about him!

He was sick! and old! and I felt like a burden, so I pretty much sold myself! I just needed parent permission, which he was very reluctant to give, since I was only 10. But that was the long story short. Now I live with my Master, or so he likes to be called, in his estate not to far from here.

Oh and that guy beside me was non other then Takashima Akira, The cake master! Or so I enjoy calling him. Akaia also possessed the alice of bakery! Lucky him. And at18 years old he was already the renown owner of the "sweet bunnies" cake shop.

I know, isn't that a little….girly? I use to laugh about its history for days until he threatened me with no sweets for a year.

He's so cruel to me.

But we were still great friends even though he doesn't allow me to mooch off of him.

"so what would you like today?" he flicked his long sliver colored hair while pulling out a pink and white to-go bag. "is there a friends and family discount" my lower lip trembled as I widened my brown orbs.

He placed his large hands on top of my head before quickly ruffling it up. "I thought I was already giving you a discount since your payday lately is so low" he arched a fine brow.

Haha but that's where your wrong! "I got a lone form Hotaru!" Hotaru! My best friend in the whole entire world! We had know each other since we were10 and sold off to the same 'master.' I remember when I first arrived I was greeted by a giant gust of air, once I opened my room door. We had a giant, imaginary fight, as she used her inventions on me and I used my awesome running skills!

Which resulted in an epic fail.

We didn't talk to each other after that. But since we shared a room I couldn't keep quite for long. And that is our best friend story! Hotaru was so pretty although emotionless most of the time, but other then that she was smart, cute, and

"you mean loan-shark!?"

And apparently a loan-shark

"No!? Hotaru's not a loan shark!" I defended as I handed the 4 rabbits to him an pointed toward the strawberry ice cream cake.

"Mikan are you crazy!" he took the money and bent down to get the strawberry bunny shaped ice cream cake "remember how she lent me 1 rabbit for lunch and the day after she charged me 10 rabbits because of the ' emotional pain' fee she charged?!" I laughed as he handed me the cake. I remember that Hotaru knew he made 100 more rabbits in profit that day and lent him a rabbit knowing that he was a man of his words. "well that's because your just a friend Taka, I'm here Best Friend" I stressed, taking a large bite of the creamy substance.

"its 8, its 8, its 8!" a loud shout was heard, above us.

Blink..blink..blink…

"OH MY GOSH!?!?" I cursed looking up at the pink pop out bunny, kook' koo clock. Yes he owns one. Still making me question his sexuality.

Anyways.

"why didn't you tell me it was eight?!" grabbing my most prized weapon I gobbled up my cake within second. Giving Akira a quick, but friendly, wave. I ran out of the store with out another thought.

Leaving the poor shopkeeper clueless with a sweat drop formed on top of his head.

* * *

"I'm home" I whispered softly as I entered through the oak door. Yes! I mentally cheered. I was safe!

The house ..or estate was empty.

Well partly.

The entrance was empty, with no one around for miles.

Strange. I thought. The lights were still on? Why would anyone leave the lights on with no one present?

Do they want to get scolded?

Mr. Susizaku, A.K.A Master was a total 'save my pennies' freak. And for some of you who have exactly no idea what that means, allow me to give you a brief explanation. In short terms it means, don't leave unnecessary energy eaters on. Because that mean another rabbit would be out of my pocket and into the piggy bank of those dam fire country people.

So to sum it up. He was a greedy bastard.

Seriously. He made every servant, also know as slaves, clean with a mops, brooms, and feather duster, since they were an "money saving equipment."

And really now. What time period are we currently in now? The 1800's? I didn't even know that the feather duster was still manufacturing anymore! it's the freak'in 20XX, we have machines now! Sure their a little pricy but if a rich cheepo like Mr. energy. Who could afford to buys 5 slaves every month, can still survive, then I think that a simple washing machine would be applicable don't you think.

I bet you could already guess that I get off track easily huh?

Anyways. Loud foot steeps were heard as I turned to my left to see Permy and some others running around.

"Permy-chan!!" I called out as the green seaweed like haired girl turned to face me. "yes!" her eyes sparkled. "oh it's just you" they dulled.

I sweat dropped "w-who did you think I was" I knew it was too good for Permy to actually be happy to see me.

"you didn't hear?" she gave me a perplexed look. "theirs going to be trades happening" trades. Scrunching my nose I tried to remember that strange but familiar word.

Trade.

Trade.

Trade.

Then it hit me "No way!" this cant be happening!

I have always hated the trade. It had only happened once so far in my life and one of my dear friend was taken away from me.

"why aren't you happy? You might be getting out of this dump." I ignored her words.

Some people might enjoy the idea of trade but I certainly don't.

Trades are simple. Once one family doesn't have enough to support their slaves they offer it to the next riches family. I don't even know why it's called trade, its more like a sale. But I guess to make it sound more humane they consider it a trade. You get it. People for money?

"who's going?" oh and another think about trade. You never know who's next.

Haha, sounds like some sort of horror show.

She shrugged "that's what I'm going to see" and after that she took off toward the kitchen.

Where the board of information was put up. that's the area when anything that was meant to know was posted, it was efficient and everyone knew where it was.

But in my opinion it was the most dumbest move ever. I mean seriously. Big wooded flammable wood board near to a hot flaming stove/oven. Get my drift.

Anyways I followed the cat girl and found a hug crowed of people. Pushing and shoving their way up to the front.

My eyes shifted to the side and I saw my most favorite person in the world, sitting on a crate with a PDA in her hands.

"HOTARU!!" I shouted for joy, jumping toward the purple haired girl.

BAKA BAKA BAKA.

A large amount of wind struck my abdomen as I flew back wards hitting the nice cement wall, leaving a giant imprint of my face.

How lovely.

No one came to my aid knowing of our usual routine; but it wouldn't hurt for a little sympathy or concern.

But this house was as cold as the masters heart.

"Hotaru!" I wined, crawling back to her "did you see the list?" I asked "are you on it, am I on it, are we going to separate!?"

A nice shiny gun was pointed at my face. Quickly shutting me up.

I may be dense but I'm not dumb enough to walk into the lions den.

"yes, yes, yes, no"

One word answers. So Hotaru.

It took me a while to process what she said before I jumped up in happiness.

Not noticing a potato sud I slipped and fell.

"Ouch!" a voice from behind me said. Jumping off I bowed repeatedly, "I'm so sorry!" I apologized as he stood.

"pathetic fan girl." I stopped bowing as my eye twitched. "w-what?" I asked hoping I heard wrong.

I could almost sense his smirk "what are you deft too B-A-K-A" that did it. "look here you idiot" I shouted poking his hard abs with every word "who do you think you are, calling people names, after they apologized! You're the most rudest person I ever met!" finally looking up I saw the most gorgeous man ever.

He was about 6'1 and clearly taller then me, with gleaming garnet eyes, and soft looking raven locks. I looked down and noticed his smirked.

Then I realized that I have been checking him out incautiously.

"I see you have fallen for my looks" he snorted "such a fan girl."

My face turned red.

"who would ever admire you! You jerk face!" I steamed "a jerk face, or so you put it, not ugly." his devilish smirk reappeared before my eyes once again.

"why you little-"

"Mr. Hyuuga!" a familiar male voice called from behind. "what a pleasure to see you so soon! I didn't expect you here till tomorrow at the lest!"

"Um you know him sir?" he glared at me "uh, I mean master"

"why yes I do Sakura." he signaled toward the jerk face "meet your new boss. Natsume Hyuuga"

My once confused face now adored the one of horror. "nice to meet you" he smirked.

I always thought I knew not to walk into the lions den….I guess I was wrong.

~.~.~

RXR

Read and review if you likethe story.

please tell me if it was good bad or what not and if thre any mistakes! and please be suspific!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

press the button!bunny said please follow button xD

(\_/)

()_()

!

!

V


	2. Chapter 2

My life was officially over.

Banging my head against the wooden table I cursed myself mentally. First off for being an idiot. Secondly for yelling at my future employer, and lastly, and most importantly. For not slapping that dam smirk off that Hyuuga's face!

Clenching my pearly whites together I glared at the innocent lam shade in front of me. Just remembering this afternoon just burns a hole through my belly.

* * *

Flashback

the once noisy crowed of servants were now tumble weeds in a ghost town. As Natsume Hyuuga, soon to be king of the fire country, world renounced heartthrob, famous singer and actor, and also Kid genies.

Was here.

Within the estate walls.

Smirking down at me.

Dammit!

My mind went in to a frenzy as I watched as 'Master' glared at me. "I'm so sorry about Mikan's poor display-" I always did hate it when he used my first name without permission. We aren't even close!

" - she's just a poor orphan I picked up" poor orphan my ass! I chose to come here! wanted to smack my boss right now, I quickly rethought that idea seeing, that I was already in enough deep shit, as it is.

A hand went up as the Hyuuga kid, well technically teen, prodigy looked at the two of us. "no worries." he said.

Maybe he isn't that bad after all.

"she is just a mere peasant, is she not" his red hues gleamed with amusement, at every disgusting word he said,

you know what, skip all the death threats and plotting of revenge. Just hand me a dam knife and I'll slaughter that bastard to death!

A fine eyebrow rose showing me that the Neanderthal could clearly tell that I was a little peeve, ok more the a little, maybe more then a lot, to put it frankly I was furious.

"we must forgive those who have no class. That poor orphan" the whole room awed. Can you believe it! They were really buying this shit!

"isn't he so glorious!" I heard permy sigh as stars twinkled within her emerald eyes.

Despicable. That is the only word to describe my immense hatetrid for the young ass hole right now.

The ass hole continued as he signaled his grads toward the door.

Yes hes leaving!

"I would like to ask if I may be able to sped the night here?" he asked

NO!

say no!

Mr. Tama shook his head wildly, as If he was a headless chicken "why of coarse you can! It would be our pleasure to welcome someone of you stature stay here." I almost gag at his words.

Seeing this Natsume pointed toward me "and of course I need a personal servant."

My jaw dropped "oh of course!" the big fat man laughed, clapping his hand wildly. As if a child receiving his 12th ice cream cone.

Scaring us a little.

"Mikan you are, for now, Mr. Hyuuga's right had man!" his face neared mine "is that clear" his grin twitched as a warning aura shout form him. "s-sure" I smiled back as a sweat dropped formed at the top of my head.

End of flashback

* * *

and that's how the rest of that wondrous event went.

A knock came from my door as I lethargicly got up and got it. My head hung low as I took steady steeps. "yes-" a huge gust of wind came full force toward my head as I fell back wards.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"H-Hotaru!" I cried painfully rubbing the back of my, now sore head. "what did you do that for!?"

opening the door, only to see the cruddy device was not the number one way to cheer me up. Still Grumbling on the floor, I propped up my left leg and sighed.

"get up you idiot" the cruel inventor demanded, walking passed me and toward my bed. "you were so busy fantasizing about the king you have completely forgotten about uniform disorientation."

ew that's beyond wrong!

And yeah sure _I forgot._

Well not really.

But at lest Hotaru got it for me! Meaning only two things. One, I did have to see that dam king kong anywhere. And two, Hotaru took the time to get my clothing, meaning that she loves me!!. A smile just couldn't help but brake out.

So shrugging my shoulders I hopped off the floor and bounced onto my bed. "so wheres yours?" I asked only seeing one dress bag. "the guards wouldn't hand out the rest of the uniforms unless yours was picked up first." oh so that's the reason...i knew there had to be a motive. "thank you" I smiled nerveless. Knowing Hotaru for this long, this was as close to affection I can get.

"why aren't you packed." it came out more of a statement more then a question.

'Um." well what could I say. That its all that rich bastard Hyuuga's falt.

….

Well as they all say. Balm the ass hole.

"that bastard kept me up doing his stupid little chore." which was partly true.

All day, since morning to night, all I ever heard was servant girl do this, ugly do that, oi, you there come here. That freaked Argonaut bastard has done nothing but order me around, and call me stupid childish names! Seriously I rather he carry a bell around, then hearing him call me ever 10 second!

So far he has:

-made me start his bath

-cook him breakfast

-read to him

-clean his room

-made me find the most shiniest rock on Baka Tama's land (which was really stupid in my perspective.)

-find him a fish

-find a cat to feed the fish to

-do his Landry

-shine the armor

-and fix the horse hooves.

Ii wanted to scream at all the ridiculous thing he made me do! I mean really! Arg! I hope that stray cat runs pass his horse and the horse fall on his new shoes and Hyuuga fall over and cracks his head on that dam shinny rock.

Yes.

Fond future memories.

I snapped out of my thoughts as Hotaru's and my door slammed shut.

"huh? Hotaru?" I asked no one as I couldn't find the metal freak anywhere. My eyes caught a fully packed suitcase and a note sting on top of it.

Picking op the flimsy paper I sweat drop at what it said.

Baka

Went on ahead. You were spacing out again. Hyuuga leaves now, so hurry up. Wipe droll off left check.

Hotaru

Using my left sleeve I wiped off the little water droplets. Then it all click. Hotaru gone plus Hyuuga leaving, means only one thing. I'M LATE.

Grabbing the outfit Hotaru left me I quickly dressed and snatched the luggage off my bed. "Good by old hated room" I waved at the door. "hope you enjoyed tormenting us with your no stop creaking"

* * *

I almost fainted at what I saw.

I cant believe that jerk!

"oh there you are Mikan" I heard Permy's voice as she gave me a quick once over. "Why is your outfit different then the rest of ours? It's so cute! But I bet I look better in it" ignoring her comment I gave her a clueless look as I looked at what she was wearing.

It was a simple maids outfit. Nothing really special about it.

it was plain and looked to be as if it had popped out of one of those billboards for house cleaning.

I on the other hand wore something along the line of a french maid outfit. The top was pretty much a black leather corset that outlined the top of my breast. It was laced together in white, starting from the bottom of my chest, down my stomach and toward my skirt. While my skirt on the other hand, was white and a bit flimsy com paired to the top. The top layer of the skirt was covered by a thin red see through vale like material, as the bottom was black and proofed up a bit.

It was also pretty short too. I swear it would be showing off my underwear right now if I were an inch taller. Blushingly I tugged the hem a bit hopping that it would stretch a bit longer.

This outfit also came with a choker that was black and saten red lace trimmings. It was ok except for a centerpiece silver hoop.

"want to trade" I finally voiced. "the outfit just doesnt suit me." I rather wear the rags Mr, tama throw at us, then this.

It didn't take long before the room we were standing in to be fill with emotional hugs, good byes, and anxiety.

And that's when Hotaru finally arrived.

"where were you!?" I asked seeing as she was eating another jar of crab brains. "there was a new shipment of crab brains delivered yesterday." yep typical Hotaru, knowing her she probably stole every last one of them.

Looking down I sweat dropped. Seeing her little mini fridge filled with jars of the sea dedicates. I always did wonder how many crabs she killed by eating all of those.

But she was Hotaru. So it was better to not question.

We stayed there chatting for a while as we waited for…well I really didn't know what we were waiting for? All day long I've been too busy working on that dam bastards task that I didn't check up on the bulletin board.

Usually it would have a list of orders that the new master , well if you were within the group being transfer. It most commonly would have to do with, who lives in which quarter, work hour, when they were leaving, and how long it took.

I have never been selected to be transfuse so it was pretty confused.

Still within my own thoughts I didn't hear the wooden door slam open as the room fell silent.

Natsume Hyuuga stood there in all of his glory, as he watched as his soon-to-be servants turn to face him.

Well all but one.

Mikan Sakura. He found out to be the loudmouths name. Strutting over there he playfully tugged onto her short skirt. "cute" he chuckled smirkingly, enjoying the smoke fuming out of the females ears.

"why you little-" he held out a finger, stopping my verbal abuse right away. "I'm the boss remember. And your just my slave." I felt chills run up my spine as my chin was lifted.

I could only look stare like an idiot into his stunning garnet orbs as I felt something clasp onto my neck. Smacking his arm away I looked down, and to my horror I saw a sliver chain clasped onto the ring from my choker.

I felt the heat rise to my checks as a wave of whispers and gasps were heard from around the room. "no come" he whispered into my ears as I was too shocked to move until he started to tug on the leash like rope. grudgingly I followed him outside. Leaving a curious Hotaru, a steaming Permy, and a gossiping crow behind.

to be continued..

CM: i hope all of you enjoy this chapter and im so sorry for not updating in sch a long time! please for give me and happy belated new years! bye everone!~


End file.
